1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pepper grinder, more particularly one, which is operated by means of pressing and releasing a lever repeatedly with one hand to effect angular displacement of an inner wheel of a grinding unit relative to an outer wheel disposed around the inner wheel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional pepper grinder 2 includes a housing 21, a cover 25, a shaft 24, and a grinding unit, which is comprised of outer and inner wheels 22 and 23.
The shaft 24 is joined to the inner wheel 23 at a lower end, and joined to the cover 25, and screwed into a threaded fixing element 26 at an upper end. The outer wheel 22 of the grinding unit is fixedly disposed in the housing 21. The cover 25 is arranged on top of, and capable of turning on the housing 21 while the inner wheel 23 is held within the outer wheel 22. To put pepper into the grinder, one first has to remove the fixing element 26 and the cover 25. To operate the grinder, one holds the housing 21 with one hand, and turns the cover 25 with the other hand; thus, the inner wheel 23 is turned relative to the outer wheel 22, and pepper held between the wheels 22 and 23 is ground.
However, the above pepper grinder is not very convenient to use because it has to be operated with two hands.